bogleblocks_picturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Man (Film)
"Don't waste your life...building weapons that will get you killed. Use it, don't abuse it." Ian Garcia's final words to Tony Stark. Overview: Iron Man is the first installment in the MLU (Marvel Lego Universe). It is a lego fan film based off the actual movie and superhero of the same name. The film was directed, written, and produced by BogleBlocks Pictures. The film was edited using a software called iMovie. Filming took place from November 2018 to late February 2019. The film aired on YouTube on May 23, 2019. Synopsis: The film tells the story of Tony Stark, a billionaire industrialist and genius inventor who is kidnapped and forced to build a devastating weapon. Instead, using his intelligence and ingenuity, Tony builds a high-tech suit of armor and escapes captivity. When he uncovers a nefarious plot with global implications, he dons his powerful armor and vows to protect the world as Iron Man. Plot: The film begins in the year 1941 with Tony's parents, Howard and Maria Stark in a tiny New York apartment. The couple seem to have struggling relationship, with Howard working on plan that could get them out of debt, and Maria wanting to have a family. When Maria walks out of the house, frustrated by Howard's behavior, Howard realizes he must mend his relationship with his wife. After a talk on the balcony, the two calm down and eat dinner together. A year later, Howard finally finishes his project, revealing it to be Stark Enterprises. The two have interviews for people willing to work for the company, hiring a person such as Obadiah Stane. Several decades later, the two are driving on a road on Long Island, having discussion about their son. A few moments later, Maria sees a pedestrian in the road and she calls for Howard to stop the car. Howard can't slow down the car in time, causing the car to hit the pedestrian, killing the two in the proceeding car crash. 27 years later, Tony Stark rides in a military jeep in Afghanistan, with three other U.S. soldiers; Clarence, Berto, and General Rapha Rosswell. The four are going to the West Point Section to meet up James Rhodes, so Tony can present his weapon, the Monger, to him so the Army will buy it. After presenting, Rapha starts going rogue and shoots a shotgun shell in Clarence, killing him. A shootout happens between Rhodes, Berto, and Rapha, leaving Tony caught in the middle of it. Rapha shoots Berto in the neck, taking him out. Tony activates the Monger which starts firing its laser canon at Rapha, but he quickly destroys it. Rhodes tells Tony that he's going back to camp to get more help, leaving Tony alone. Tony takes Berto's gun, but before he can fire it, Rapha shoots him in the chest, causing him to go unconscious. An hour later, Tony wakes up in a cave with Rapha and another man in front of him. Characters: Tony Stark/Iron Man Pepper Potts James "Rhodey" Rhodes Obadiah Stane Raza Hector Salvador Nick Fury John Quartermain Ian Garcia J.A.R.V.I.S. (Voice Only) Cassandra Castillo Howard Stark Maria Stark Thunderbolt Ross Chris Chringle Berto Clarence Ralph